Guardian of Forever
]]The Guardian of Forever is a construct of an unknown, ancient alien race, that apparently functions as a time portal, located on the ancient planet Gateway where the focus of all timelines in the galaxy converge. It is apparently sentient, responding to external stimuli such as questions and actions, and can even somehow control the flow of time. It generates immense ripples in time that manifest themselves as spatial disturbances in the region around the planet where it is located which has the effect of shielding the entire system from changes in the timeline. Capable of speaking to those around it, the Guardian explained that it is "its own beginning and its own ending," and that, "since before your sun [Sol] burned hot in space, had awaited a question." Apparently an inert formation of quasi-metallic substance, the Guardian creates portals to other times. The Guardian was discovered by the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in 2267, among the ruins of a large, forgotten city that stretched beyond the horizon in all directions around it. Based on initial observations, the ruins appeared to be at least one million years old. The Guardian's power was demonstrated when ship's doctor Leonard McCoy, suffering from hallucinations induced by a cordrazine overdose, passed through the portal and into the past, where he inadvertently altered history. Captain James T. Kirk and his first officer, Spock, followed McCoy through the Guardian, and were ultimately successful in restoring the timeline. (TOS: "The City On The Edge Of Forever") ]]After the discovery of the Guardian the Federation set up a temporal research facility on the planet which became known as Project Timepiece. In 2268 Professor Daniels, who was working at the facility, discovered a much larger version of the gateway after a dam burst exposed the area. Security around the site was quickly increased and key workers were given clearance level alpha. Several months later a divergence in the timeline was created by the Planet Killer. The workers on Gateway, protected from the changes, informed Captain Kirk who in this timeline commanded the [[USS Farragut|USS Farragut]]. Kirk, Spock and McCoy used the Guardian to travel to 2006 to collect information about the Planet Killer. Upon their return they flew the Farragut into the larger portal to correct the changes in history. (STNV: "In Harm's Way") The [[USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948)|USS Phoenix-X]], utilizing its Temporal Engine, was brought to the Guardian of Forever in the year 2382, after jumping into the timestream with no computed direction. The Guardian claimed they had been pulled to the gate like a magnet. With the engines offline, Seifer used the Guardian to go into the 29th century to save his Captain from annihilation in the Temporal Cold War. Taking this action, though, caused Starfleet's fleet and the Na'Kuhl fleet to fall in the 29th century; it also brought on the eventual need for Federation timeships to be on patrol. (PNX: "Temporal Doom! Part III") In 2387 Project Timepiece was still a very important science outpost. On stardate 64899.7, an accident at the facility caused a massive explosion which somehow rippled through the Guardian while it was being used to study the history of the Alpha Quadrant. The explosion was felt at different points across time, creating an alternate timeline where only the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-78399)|USS Pioneer]] was aware of the changes. (ST Pioneer: "The World At The Edge Of Time") Later that year the Federation was invaded by a faction of the Temporal cold war from the 29th century. Peter Maxwell was able to once again use the Guardian to return to the point of the invasion and prevent it. (ST Pioneer: "Destiny of Freedom, Parts 1 & 2") It was later discovered that the gateway was constructed by The Guardians for use in their studies of time. (ST Pioneer: "Time's Legacy", "Future's Past") Appearances *''Star Trek: The Original Series'': **The City On The Edge Of Forever *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'': **Yesteryear *Fan productions **''Star Trek: New Voyages'' ***In Harm's Way *Fan Fiction **''Star Trek: Pioneer'' ***The World At The Edge Of Time ***Destiny Of Freedom ***Time's Legacy ***Moebius ** ***Temporal Doom! Part III **''Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk'' **Star Trek: Unity ***''Upcoming episode'' External Links Category:Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk